El sueño de Bella
by Annisil2619
Summary: Un dia normal como cualquier otro en la casa de los Cullen... ¿Que pasara si dejan solos a Emmet, Bella y Edward? ¿Acabaran locos? ¿Que video estaban viendo Emmet y Bella? y por la noche ¿Que sueña Bella? Muchas preguntas y una sola respuesta ¡Entren y descubralan!
1. Video y discrusion

**El sueño de Bella**

* * *

**Esta historia se la dedico a Amalia que nos ha dado ánimos ha hacer historias, Amalia es nuestra mejor amiga. ¡Te queremos!**

**Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es nuestra.**

**Inspirada en el video: ¡Ayúdame!**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Video y discursión**

**POV Bella**

Estaba en casa de los Cullen con mi gran oso Emmet viendo un video en youtube.

¡Hey mira Belly Bells el bebe! ¡Que monada! ¿Me compras uno? – Dijo Emmet haciendo un puchero

¡Claro Emmy! – Dije con una sonrisa

¡Gracias! Te quiero – Dijo Emmet dándome un gran abrazo de oso, cuando de repente apareció Edward

¡Emmet! Suelta a Bella que la vas a ahogar – Dijo Edward frunciendo el ceño

Como digas… ¡Eddie! – Dijo Emmet en tono burlón soltándome

¡Que no me llames Eddie! No soy un niño pequeño – Dijo Edward enfadado

¡Algunas proporciones de tu cuerpo son de niño pequeño! – Dijo Emmet con una sonrisa picara.

Yo contemplaba la escena riéndome ¡Estaban fatal! Debería de llamar al manicomio (Loquero o como se diga) para que reserven dos plazas y a este paso tres porque me voy a volver loca yo también…

¿A qué te refieres Pies grandes? – Dijo Edward sonriendo

¡Yo no tengo los pies grandes, solo los tengo de un tamaño mayor a la media…! ¡Y me refiero a que te mires debajo de la cintura, melón (Así se dice en España a una persona tonta)! – Dijo Emmet soltando una carcajada.

¡Pies grandes! – Grito Edward

¡Picha corta! – Grito Emmet

¡Pies grandes! – Grito Edward

Belly Bells me ha insultado consuélame… -Dijo Emmet haciendo pucheritos

Yo me acerque a Emmet y lo abrace. Mientras que por la espalda Emmet estaba guiñándole un ojo a Edward.

Emmy yo te quiero con los pies grandes y todo… - Dije yo dándole un besote en la mejilla.

¿Enserio? – Dijo Emmet ilusionado

Enserio… -Dije sonriendo

Un momento ¡Me estás diciendo pies grandes! – Dijo Emmet decepcionado

Hay que aceptar la verdad amigo… hay que acertarla… - Dijo Bella en tono filosófico

¡Bueno Bella nos vamos que ya es hora de hacerle la cena a Charlie! – Dijo Edward

¡Ups claro voy! – Dije soltándome de Emmet

¡Te quiero Belly Bells! – Grito Emmet

¡Y yo a ti! Adiós pies grandes – Dijo Bella con una sonrisa picara

Y dale… - Dijo Emmet cansado

Al llegar a casa le hice la cena a Charlie, comimos y me fui a mi cama y me quede dormida. Y entonces soñé….

* * *

**¡Hola! No nos llevéis con los vulturi, en el siguiente capítulo el sueño… ¿Qué soñara Bella? ¿Mandaran a Edward y a Emmet al manicomio? No lo sabemos todo se decidirá en el próximo capítulo…**

**Comentarios = Amor = Nuevo capitulo**

**¡Besos! **

**Annisil2619**


	2. El sueño

**El sueño de Bella**

* * *

**Esta historia al ser la primera se la dedico a Amalia una de nuestras mejores amigas, que nos dio ánimos a hacer historias. ¡Te queremos guapa!**

**Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es nuestra.**

**Inspirada en el video: ¡Ayúdame!**

**Ahora contestamos a los dos primeros comentarios que nos han dejado, nos han hecho mucha ilusión.**

**Ale74: **Gracias por dejar tu comentario… Y Bella soñará algo muy interesante, ya lo veras jaja. Si te gustan mis ideas te pásate por mi nueva historia **Crepúsculo de Jasper**. ¡Un besote de parte de nosotras dos!

**Jazzy Twilight: **Ya jaja, a mi me pareció ingenioso, y no nos lleves a los vulturi que ahora te vas a enterar… tranquila. ¡Besos te queremos!

**El sueño va en **_**cursiva.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 2: El sueño**

**POV Bella**

_Estaba en mi casa haciendo la tarea cuando de repente me llaman por teléfono_

_¡Ayúdame! – Dijo Emmet por teléfono._

_¿Por qué? – Dije yo extrañada_

_Mi mama me dio muchos quereseres – Dijo Emmet por teléfono_

_¡Yo te ayudo! – Dije cortando la comunicación._

_Me puse mis zapatillas y me dirigí a casa de los Cullen y cuando bajé me dirigí a la puerta y estaba Emmet bailando con música, nos miramos y empezamos a cantar ya a bailar._

_Ayúdame, yo tengo muchos quereseres – Canto Emmet_

_Ayúdame, porque mi casa esta susia – Canté_

_¿Dónde está la lista, la lista? – Canto Emmet_

_Esta aquí – Canté con voz terrorífica_

_¿Dónde está la lista, la lista? – Canto Emmet_

_Esta aquí – Canté con voz terrorífica_

Y entonces desperté sobresaltada y sudando.

¿Amor estas bien? – Dijo Edward besándome la frente

Si, si estoy bien ha sido un sueño muy muy raro… - Dije sonriendo

De repente aparece Emmet vestido de pies grandes.

¡Ostia puta! Un pies grandes – Dije con la mano en el pecho

El pies grande empezó a cantar y a bailar al igual que yo y Edward nos miraba extrañado.

Ayúdame, yo tengo muchos quereseres – Canto Emmet

Ayúdame, porque mi casa esta susia – Canté

¿Dónde está la lista, la lista? – Canto Emmet

Esta aquí – Canté con voz terrorífica

¿Dónde está la lista, la lista? – Canto Emmet

Esta aquí – Canté con voz terrorífica

Caímos al suelo riéndonos incluido Edward

¡Hay Campanita que bien cantas! – Dijo Emmet

¡Estoy hay que enseñárselo a los demás! – Dije entusiasmada

Estoy de acuerdo – Dijo Edward

Fuimos a casa de los Cullen, entramos y estaban todos

¿Qué hacen? – Dijo Carlisle

¡Una cosa súper chula! – Dije yo

Y bien… ¿Qué es? – Pregunto Alice

¡Pon música Emmy! – Dije yo

Nos pusimos a bailar y a cantar.

Ayúdame, yo tengo muchos quereseres – Canto Emmet

Ayúdame, porque mi casa esta susia – Canté

¿Dónde está la lista, la lista? – Canto Emmet

Esta aquí – Canté con voz terrorífica

¿Dónde está la lista, la lista? – Canto Emmet

Esta aquí – Canté con voz terrorífica

* * *

**¡Fin!**

**Gracias por leerlo ha sido corto pero prometo hacer historias más largas esto era más que una pequeña historia. El video real por si lo queréis ver es: **¡Ayúdame!** Gracias por vuestros comentarios y si os ha gustado poner comentarios.**

**Comentarios = Amor = Nueva historia**

**¡Besos!**

**Annisil2619**


End file.
